


Unanswered Questions

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward questions, Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint's daughter overhears some conversations and asks slightly awkward questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob & Oliver.
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 7, Elijah, Henry & Jacob are 4, Oliver is one week old and Natasha is 8 months pregnant**

Sunday was the one morning a week the team made sure they all ate together and this one was no different. It was something of a reunion; Darcy and Jane were visiting, Thor was home from Asgard and Pepper had just returned home from the hospital with Oliver.  
Tony cooked, Bruce passed round the drinks and conversion flowed easily between the friends while the four kids made an enormous mess with their pancakes. 

"Uncle Steve do you know what I think..?" Evie asked, climbing down from her seat at the table next to her mother and sitting next to him on the sofa, snuggling in under his arm and leading her head on his shoulder. His large arms made the young girl look much smaller than she actually was

"What do you think Eve?" he responded curiously, pushing her long blond curls out of his face

"I think you and Aunt Darcy should have a baby"

Darcy choked on her cereal, Steve's jaw went slightly slack and his face flushed bright red. Everyone else had gone quiet, turning to stare at either Darcy, or Steve and Evie.  
Pepper suddenly excused herself from the room to go and check on her infant son. Tony was the one to finally break the awkward silence with a quiet laugh, while Jane hit Darcy on her back as she was still coughing and spluttering.

"But little spider, Uncle Steve and Aunt Darcy aren't married" Clint tried throwing his friends a life line, "They aren't even dating"

"But they _should_ be! I hear Mommy and Aunt Pepper talk about it _aalllllll_ the time!"

Darcy and Steve both turned to face Natasha, who in her heavily pregnant state seemed more prone to blushing than usual; her flushed cheeks almost rivaled Steve's. Pepper had clearly foreseen Evie’s admittance and planned her escape.

"I just think it'd be nice... Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony just had a baby and Mommy and Daddy are about to... Besides, then Darcy could come live here with us!" Evie stated excitedly, trailing off slightly at the end. "Also, if you do have a baby please can it be a girl? Daddy thinks Mommy is having another boy and if he’s right then all the kids except from me will be boys" she added as an afterthought

“Don’t worry Лингпаука, your Daddy is always wrong” Natasha told her, winking at Clint who leaned in and whispered into her ear; “It’s a good job I love you so damn much Natasha, or that comment would have hurt!” Natasha smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss as an apology, despite the face she knew his comment was just teasing, she felt the grin growing on his face as he returned the kiss.

"What about you and Aunt Jane, Uncle Thor? You guys are a couple. When will you have kids?" Evie asked, contemplating her father’s earlier statement

Jane laughed at Evie’s question. Clint looked worryingly over at Natasha; their daughter had been listening into too many of their conversations again!  
Jane looked over to Thor waiting for him to explain that they wouldn't be having children, at least not anytime soon but she saw consideration in his gaze 

"Yes Jane, when will we have a child?" 

Now it was Jane's turn to choke on her food. Darcy burst into hysterical laughter glad the focus had been switched off her and Jacob joined her in laughter; not one hundred percent sure why he was laughing, but enjoying himself nonetheless. 

“Erm, maybe we should go...” Clint said nervously, wiping up the mess the boys had made with the syrup while eating their breakfast 

“But nobody answered my questions!” Evie moaned, tugging on Steve’s arm

“Evelyn sweetheart, not everybody has babies. Some people just have a good time looking after their niece and nephews” Steve explained, hoping to pacify his goddaughter 

“Oh” she said, temporarily accepting his explanation. Though Clint and Natasha sensed her tone meant they’d be facing more questions about this later on.

Natasha took two equally sticky hands in hers and lead the boys down the hallway to get cleaned up, shooting apologetic gazes to Darcy, Jane and Steve as she made her exit. Evie skipped down the hallway behind her, she could be heard asking “Mom, if Dad is right and you do have a boy, can you have _another_ baby so I can _finally_ have a sister?” as she boarded the elevator with the others  
“What’s so bad with having brothers?” Henry asked her, wiping syrup off his hand onto his jeans 

“Sorry guys” Clint added, “Who knows where kids get these ideas...” 

"What do you mean? I heard you and Bruce talking about Thor and Jane having a baby the the other day!" Tony said loudly to Clint

"Tony, you're worse than the kids!" Clint told him as he felt Jane staring at him


End file.
